


red running

by claireandelide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Kyoshi mentioned, Avatar-verse historical AU if that makes sense, Gen, Red Riding Hood AU, Sukka, War AU, inspired by a comment thread on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: War engulfs the peninsula surrounding Kyoshi's Sanctuary. She fights with the Kyoshi Warriors to keep them at away. Suki is left behind. She has one job: if the village is in trouble, run.Originally posted on my tumblr.





	

Grandma Kyoshi warned Suki, ‘Wolves looked like dogs but fought like bears. Avoid them at all costs.’

Their peninsula was engulfed in war. A forest in the valley of mountains provided a natural barrier from Chin the Great the other on-marching armies.

Suki was left behind: Grandma Kyoshi and her warriors fighting to protect their sanctuary and families.

If there was ever an emergency – ‘over the river and through the woods. And never let the wolves get close: they’re larger than they look.’

‘Better boredom among the living than excitement among the dead.’ Suki heard this every morning an every night during the war. The village inhaled and exhaled the proverb like a prayer,

until the spell broke.

And the village became a battlefield.

“Go Suki!” The elder secured the bag onto Suki’s shoulders. “Find Kyoshi and bring her back.”

Over the river and through the woods.

Suki ran.

To Grandmother’s house.

“You shouldn’t be out here, Red.”

She jumped. 

“Little girls shouldn’t be out in the forest in times like these.”

Suki turned to the voice.

_A wolf._

‘Find your opponent’s weaknesses then strike.’ Suki steeled herself.

“I’m not little,” she retorted.

“Quick on her feet,” the wolf responded sarcastically pointing out the delayed response.

Suki narrowed her eyes as the wolf drew closer. _He’s not that big.  
_

The wolf raised his head and fixed his blue eyes on Suki.

_He’s just a man._

Suki could fight a man although they didn’t take her seriously. “I’m quick enough to run from the war.”

“ _Smart_ _enough_ to run right _to_ it.”

She wouldn’t let him fluster her. “I’ll take my leave then since this isn’t a time for _women_ to be in the woods.”

“You want to march to your death, fine.”

“Hilarious coming from a soldier. What do you know of death?” Suki spat out over her shoulder.

The wolf flinched. Suki stopped.

_He wasn’t a man. He was a boy wearing a mask thrust in the midst of war._

“What’s your name?” She turned.

“Sokka.”

“And do you fight with or against the Kyoshi Warriors?”

“The Southern Water Tribe fights with the Kyoshi Warriors.” Sokka straightened his back.

“And do all the Southern Water Tribe wear wolf masks?”

“No. I’m just trying to get home. Wearing the enemy’s armor would help me go undetected.”

Suki considered his words weighing it for it’s truth.

“Then Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe to Grandmother’s house we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this idea since July. Inspired by this post (http://pumpkinbarneslatte.tumblr.com/post/152428859148/12-g-hot4triangle-sssn-neptune-vasilias) and the comments. Inspired by Sokka's wolf helmet and posts on tumblr that point to the youth of the Gaang. They were kids thrown into the midst of war. Idk something I think about a lot.
> 
> I'll also one day write longer fics .-.


End file.
